


Охотник

by Klea_Strix



Series: Wingman: Охотник [2]
Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: Blood and Torture, Castration, M/M, Murder, Other, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, References dismemberment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Охотник получал истинное удовольствие от всех стадий своего хобби: выбор и выслеживание дичи, сама охота, но все же его любимой частью было то, что следовало за этим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охотник

**Author's Note:**

> пост-канон, возможно AU, для некоторых OOC одного из главных героев

Это был почти идеальный экземпляр. Тёмные волосы, такие же тёмные глаза, даже в чертах лица виделось что-то знакомое. Но не это привлекло внимание охотника, хотя типаж был совершенный. Нет, весь вечер охотник с интересом и еле сдерживаемым предвкушением наблюдал за тем, как его выбранная дичь мило выпивает и беседует со своим кавалером. Этот хлыщ был моложе, светлее и безмятежнее, чем его прототип, но все же очарование, как у Киллера, присутствовало и привлекало к нему всеобщее внимание.

Глядя на них, охотник вспоминал совсем иные картины, видел в памяти других, но похожих людей. И снова из глубины души выбиралась какая-то страшная, но уже не пугающая тень, которая буквально тянула свои щупальца к очередной жертве. Раньше охотнику было неприятно присутствие этой темной твари, но сейчас оно лишь радовало и заставляло предвкушающее жмуриться.

Вот эти двое наконец разошлись. Блондин попрощался со своим собеседником, поцеловал его в щёку и вышел из бара. Темноволосый же остался за столом допивать свое виски. Судя по всему, он никуда не торопился, и его никто не ждал. С одной стороны, это было на руку охотнику, с другой — начинало беспокоить, так как откладывало их встречу на некоторый неопределенный срок.

Но наконец виски был допит, стакан оставлен в сторону, и мужчина двинулся к двери. Охотник в свою очередь кинул на стол пару баксов и спокойно направился за своей жертвой. Так они и шли по улице несколько минут. Судя по всему, мужчина приехал на собственной машине, так что путь его пролегал мимо дворов к бесплатной стоянке. Это была ещё одна причина, по которой охотник любил именно этот бар: парковка рядом с заведением была платная, и ею пользовались далеко не все посетители, потому что менее чем в квартале раскинулся пустырь, где многие и оставляли свои авто. А пока идешь к машине есть возможность заодно проветрить мозги. Что может случиться со здоровым мужчиной, пусть и слегка под хмельком? Сколько такой самоуверенной дичи уже попалось в руки охотника. И эта не станет исключением.

На пути имелся очень удобный проходной дворик, который обычно не мог миновать ни один покинувший бар посетитель. Он сильно сокращал путь, а люди по своей природе больше ленивы, чем осторожны. Там охотник и настиг свою добычу. Дальше — дело техники: один удар по шее, и жертва падает без сознания к ногам своего преследователя. Остаётся только быстро затащить тело в машину и увезти в давно оборудованное логово.

Охотник получал истинное удовольствие от всех стадий своего хобби: выбор и выслеживание дичи, сама охота, но все же его любимой частью было то, что следовало за этим. Металлический стол, установленный на старой скотобойне, давно обзавелся крепкими кольцами и кандалами. Так что притащенное тело быстро заняло предназначенное ему место.

Привести дичь в себя было легко, ведро ледяной воды в лицо — и вот она уже бодро отфыркивается и в панике вертит глазами. Криков охотник не любил, а потому при первой же попытке открыть рот, затыкал его приготовленным кляпом. Опыт давно приучил держать всё необходимое под рукой.

Дальше начиналось любимое. Охотник аккуратно срезал одежду со своей жертвы, так чтобы даже не поцарапать кожу. Иногда, когда дичь начиналась сильно дергаться, это не получалось. Но не в этот раз. Сейчас всё прошло просто идеально. И вот перед взором охотника раскинулось прекрасное мужское тело, в меру накаченное и почти безволосое. По нему так хотелось провести руками, ощутить всю его гладкость, ощупать мышцы, поиграть темными завитками волос в паху. Охотник так и не снял печаток, но это не помещало ему осуществить задуманное. Хотя эффект все же был не тот. Это его раздражало, и от этого он начинал нервничать и слегка торопиться. Он знал за собой это.

Но так же он знал, на какие точки нужно нажать, чтобы жертва пришла в возбужденное состояние. Он готовил её, как любимую женщину. Хотя она, в отличие от раскинувшегося мужского тела, никогда не подпустила бы его к анусу. Тут же всё прошло без проблем, как по маслу. Охотник всегда знал повадки своей дичи и знал, что против таких действий тот возражать не будет.

И когда член привязанного мужчины уже налился кровью изнутри, плотно прижимаясь его к прессу, вот тогда охотник взялся за нож. Его первый и главный разрез отделил член от его основания. Кровь брызнула вверх фонтаном.  Это было незабываемое зрелище, каждый раз приводивший охотника на грань собственного оргазма. Дичь билась в своих кандалах, и кровь продолжала бить из открытой раны. Но охотник знал, что от этого его жертва не умрет, и у него ещё есть время. В частности на то, чтобы заткнуть все ещё раскрытый и растянутый анус отрезанным пенисом.

Иногда охотник думал, каково это войти в ещё живое, дергающееся тело своим собственным членом. Пронзить его и накачать спермой. Но осторожности ради не рисковал. Да и чем бы он тогда был лучше этих содомитов, которые не ценили женщин и их мягкую податливую плоть.

Нет, охотник знал, что нужно делать с такими людьми. Им нужно вырезать их жестокие сердца, что не ценят истинной любви и дружбы. Вынуть их глаза, которые смотрят на недостойный их объект. Нужно отрезать их член, который они используют не по назначению. И когда после этого останется лишь мертвая холодная плоть, её нужно затолкать в бочку и залить бетоном, а ту похоронить глубоко в земле, вместе с памятью об этом человеке.

С первым не было проблем. Все движения были отточены почти до автоматизма. А вот с памятью… Охотник мог выкинуть из памяти лица своих жертв, но никогда не избавиться о воспоминаниях об одном конкретном человеке, которого он хотел бы так же наказать. И кого не смог бы тронуть и пальцем.

Это понимание быстро стерло всё удовольствие от убийства, превращая его из охотника в обыкновенного человека со своими демонами, которым он проигрывал под чистую. Вздохнув, он переоделся в заранее приготовленную одежду, испачканную в крови сжёг в ближайшем баке. Подхватил портфель и направился к дому. Дорога заняла не так уж и много времени.

— Эленор, дорогая, я дома, — крикнул он, входя в дом и закрывая за собой дверь, оставляя все свои проблемы и мысли в темноте улицы. Тень в его душе, удовлетворенно свернулась, спрятав свои щупальца, и сыто икнула. До следующего раза.


End file.
